Selene Frost
Overview: A young female in her late teens, almost twenty, owner of a well shaped athletic build and cold blue eyes with a piercing gaze, you can say she is smart, very tough and resilient just by looking on her face, she is very pretty, her always serious aura and face works well for her image and presence, because of the way she move, talk and looks, she is the pure definition of tomboy...a real wild girl. Background: Selene the Thug The Girl was born in a small island in North Blue, with only one medium size city, a Orphan since day one who escaped the orphanage the first chance she got with only 11 years old, she became a thief at first, fighting to survive and have a dry and warm place to sleep, walking around the town everyday, most of the time running from the merchant's she stole things from or some city guard who tried to chase her, paying in cash to walk around and sleep in the older homeless thieves turfs, until the day her presence in the merchant square started to create to much attention, that was the day she became a burglar, stealing from people now, beating some real bad because of that, she learned to defend herself and started to fight for her own right's and space, fighting dirty and with no regret's most of the time, training by herself almost everyday and gaining experience from each fight, smart girl she was, she learned quickly and well, enough for the ordinary scoundrel to keep away from her, considering her dangerous, a vicious alley cat, buying food and drinks in the only tavern in town who accept her and sleeping almost everyday in a different place. One day Selene was being chased by a young and green city guard, a boy a little to fat for the job and with no real skill, but a nice attitude, she could have stopped and kicked his ass, but hitting a guard would put her in much problem...the only problem was the boy didnt know when to quit and got a nice attitude, what ended up with in tripping and gotting stabbed by his own damn sword, dying quicly in shock from blood loss. Selene was considered guilty for murderering a town guard, now every guard in town was looking for her, gallows or worse was her destiny, she stole a small boat and left the island, almost dying at sea more than once, reaching North Blue and living as a low profile thief for some time, but she got tired of the "job", that was when she learned about the "Hearts", the "Pirate Island" and the fact someone finally kicked a Marine ass, to proud to just start to work as waitress or some easier job, she got herself inside of a ship, surviving the wreck and ready to start a new life with the money she got and the skill she have. Earyl days: Frost the Street Fighter The girl left her first name behind to avoid her unfair past , giving herself a last name and going by it, Selene became Frost and made a lot of friends and some foes because of her strong personality and opnions, she helped Baron's Hollow defenses against String Judy, trained very hard and achieved a impressive level as Street Fighter, even teaching some people the basics about self defense, she is the creator of the Baron's Hollow underground fight club and the hostess of some fight night's, challenging the strongest people she could find, facing people like Delarose Diane and the Fishman called Orkiathan in very dangerous fight's, Frost is becoming a very good fighter at a very quick pace, she joined the Gold Scar Pirates when they whore just a idea and even helped the Red Eyes Crew to build their first ship, well connected and somewhat well know, she helped in the rebuild and restauration of Froid after Flores coward attack and is now sailing with her Crew, training every day to become the best in what she do. Early Pirate Life: Pirate Frost of the Gold Scar Crew She still trains a lot, normaly in the front Deck of her Crew Ship, The Ocean Rebel, more mature and serious than ever, the girl is becoming a woman and a very competent fighter, even being a pirate, her crew is acting more like heroes than anything until now, After Vice Admiral Don Flores of the Inquisitor attacked Froid with is fleet, the Gold Scars helped people to rebuild just because was the right thing to do, after Admiral Jones of the Looker promise to make the same island a wasteland, they helped people to evacuate and searched the seas for other crews to help deal with the problem the navy was becoming, creating her own opnions about each one of then and focused in keeping Baron's Hollow a safe haven for all pirates. She witnessed many atrocities committed by the Marines and today she has a genuine hatred for them and anyone fool enough to join the rotten to the core Navy, but she still likes and respect two Marines, Ramina and Diane. Frost fought in the Froid Battle against Marines trying to take the town and had the pleasure of seeing Elyss,the Artic Sea Ruler and notice the Admirals and Big Shots are not that strong in comparison with her anymore...after being a witness of Elyss insane power, the girl mind changed, pushing her further in her path of becoming something else, preterhuman. The girl helped the Red Eyes Crew to get together again, rescuing some in Froid, some in Goat Island and then going back to Goat Island to take their Caravel, when they got there Marines were fighting a Black Goat and making plans about killing all the goats and take the place to then...that started the Goat Battle, A.K.A Barbecue War, was to be just a duel of Luck against Ogawa, but because of pirates being pirates and marines being crap the civilized duel became a savage battle, even Flores and Auron showed up, what just made things worst, considering most of the Marines were tired and injuried because of the fight with the Black Goat, Frost was very nice and avoided to fight, considering it would be a easy win, something she dont like. The girl became nicer and more easier to deal, maybe because she is always surrounded of people she likes now, she have learned about honor and became a real fighter leaving her thug past behind...looking more like a street fighter in a pirate crew then a pirate in fact. She is the responsable for the idea of making a captains meeting to discuss some topics, with support of her Captain, they are sending invitations little by little. Middle Pirate Life: The Pirate with honor. Frost was always like this, but people are starting to notice now, when she came to Maze to see Skyler making a stand against a Marine Crew all by himself, with the Marines having maybe help of the Flying Urchins Crew, she took his side and helped...turned out the Sea Heart lead was fake, the Urchins betrayed the Marines and more people came to help, but considering her action was benefic to the other Crews, no one asked for her reasons. After that, Selene entered in the Joe's Tavern to see Maxon and Gong, two Red eyes pirates, fighting Ramina and a random Moye, what ended with the Tavern on fire and she dont moving even a finger to help then...after countless needlings from the half dead guys, she finally said something like this. "It was a two versus two...would not be fair interfere, if you cant fight your own fights, just dont." That was the first time she explained part of the Street Fighter code she follow, she dont fight injuried people and dont like to fight people weaker than her without a good reason, she is fair and with her own sense o honor, not entering in one on ones, never backing down from a challenge and always helping other people in disadvantage. (But she dont consider Marines people). She proved her words few moments later, because the angry Red Eyes continue the needlings and finally got her First Mate, Luck, mad, he was going to attack and probaly kill the two already almost dead guys if she not have protected then, fighting the First mate herself, when the fight finally ended, she said this to Luck, making him confuse. "See...much better than beating two half dead guys,considering our state now, if you wanna go find then i will not try to stop you...i will even go with you to keep things fair." Pirate maturity: Not playing nice anymore: The girl with blue eyes and hair walked a long way, wayward, headstrong and very capable, Selene Frost changed a lot in a very short period, facing Marines, even one Officer in one of the hardest battle's she ever had, making and rescuing prisoners while a big tournament was happening, losing her idols and role models one by one because of their actions and finally noticing it she need to stop being a follower and become someone people will follow, because she is capable of that. She is now a very good fighter, with a sharp tecnique, very strong attacks and a body trained to resist serious punishment, making people avoid to attack her in battles, always going for easier target's to put down. Her last big feats was a big victory against Elyss, the Sea ruler of Artic in a allience bettew Gold Scars and Flying Urchins and surviving in a battle against the infamious Marine Officer Lauren Quinn, where both crews got members captured, her first defeat in all her pirate career, her hate and despise for Marines, the former Red Eyes Pirates and the Black Rose crew only increases while the girl become a true pirate. Martial Artist at last? *Selene Frost faced the big tree in front of her, remembering the old times when she was just a Street Fighter wannabe pirate, a long way traveled, now a member of one of the two Crews who still have a name in this area, she fought, she survived, she won and lost many times, faced manny enemies, some human, some machine, some neither.But most important, she saw things the common sense say it's impossible, and now her own vision of her limit's changed.The girl assume a frontal stance, with the firm base and guard, memories of her past trainings here comes to her mind, she cant say she is even the same person anymore...One punch, one straight punch, with speed, power and tecnique, one punch without a drop of fear or hesitation, no doubt, only one thing in her mind.... Destroy anything her fist touches. The Tree starts to fall back, bending while the roots come out from the ground, she still fell pain on her hand, maybe she will always fell, but this pain cant stop her anymore. And there, watching the falling tree, she finally realizes, she mastered her body and mind...now the sky is the limit, while she tries to strengthen her soul and will.* Then the girl come back to the ship, going to a corner of the deck and doing something she never done before, meditation, looks like she is being serious about making her soul and will stronger, her eyes are not cold anymore, in fact, she is not hiding the fire that burns inside of her no longer...she is trying to control it and make peace with him, to use it at her advantage in the next big fight she have in her mind...Garaki, i'm coming for you. Back to the righteous path: Frost left the Gold Scars, because their actions lack of honor started to really bother her. Considering the Marines are no better in her eyes, she left Ambrosia swimming all the way to Froid and started to work as lumberjack there, not trying to conquer the place with violence for a change, She is just really helping people the best way she can by herself, hunting, gathering materials, teaching people how to fight and exercise better. She is trying to recover her honor and do something good with her skills for a change.For maybe someday, with the Froid citizens blessings after she can call herself a Froid Citizen as well, finally open her Self Defense School. Sacrifice for the family: After sometime doing good actions all around the region islands, Frost was visited by her old Crew, the conversation with Garaki was not good enough to make her come back, but after a long and more honest talk with Freya, the girl talk ended up with her back in the crew again, dealing with the death of Arkaid against the Slime King and the Aeseno brother's anger for her leaving at the first place. Frost now is not holding back anymore... she is making peace with her internal conflicts and demons, allowing her dark and savage side to go out more, with no limits like moral or honor, she became really relentless and dangerous. Two Years of Search: Selene is pissed, very pissed, after 3 members of her Crew vanishing without any leads or trace the girl started a personal quest with the rest of the crew to find then, searching everywhere all around the world, becoming a really good navigator and sailor, trying to find even a small clue about what happened and where they are, people who knew or pretended to found themselfs inside of violent interrogations most of the times, and of course this ended up with blood, mayhem and trouble for her, the crew and especially for the ones who got touched by her vicious rage. After a very long search with no good results she is coming back to the start, to do it all over again...Frost is the kind of people who just dont know how or when to give up, headstrong and with a lot's of willpower, if not for a rescue, she is going for just a pure and bloody revenge. Category:Characters